


Eight Little Thieves Slept In a Bed (And The Ninth Was Gone)

by Delphine_Le_Dauphin



Series: Welcome to the Masquerade [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst is only implied though, Canon Temporary Character Death, Christmas Morning, Eight Exhausted Teens Sharing a Bed, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, cuddle piles, endgame spoilers, post Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphine_Le_Dauphin/pseuds/Delphine_Le_Dauphin
Summary: On Christmas morning, Sojiro finds Akira and his friends sleeping in his bed...Just a short, fluffy one-shot with a hint of angst in the ending...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimers: I don’t own the characters or the franchise this story is based on, just the idea behind it. If I owned the game, a scene like this would have been included. I don’t write for money, just for the pleasure of sharing my stories with you all. 
> 
> Title inspired by Agatha Christie’s ‘Ten Little Indians’
> 
> Cross-posted with my Tumblr RP side blog: the-crow-prince.tumblr.com

The scene which presented itself to Sojiro when he went upstairs to check up on his young charge on Christmas morning was a sight to behold.

Akira sat cross-legged on the bed, his back to the wall, head tilted to rest against the shaggy mop of the teen detective’s light brown hair, who was using his shoulder as a makeshift pillow, with Akira’s right arm loosely wrapped around his waist to keep him closer.

Akira's other arm was loosely draped over the blue-haired artist's shoulders, curled up to Akira’s left side, cheek resting against his chest and one arm thrown over his stomach, fingertips brushing against the detective’s right hand, resting carelessly on top of Akira’s right thigh, which Futaba herself was using as a makeshift pillow, curled up in a fetal position with her legs pulled up to her chest.

On either side of the group, four other people had converged into two separate cuddle piles.

On the left side, in the corner of bed pressed against both walls, Sakamoto leaned against the wall with Takamaki’s back to his front, the blonde girl’s head lolled back against his chest as she sat between the boy’s legs with his arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

On the right side, Akira’s two upperclassmates (Nijima’s younger sister and Okumura-chan) were cuddled up together, taking up what little space was left at the foot of the bed, with the lighter brunette curled up in the protective embrace of the darker one.

All eight of them looked deeply asleep and positively tuckered out.

Sojiro shrugged before retreating back downstairs, figuring that there wouldn’t be problems if he left the kids to sleep the morning away. It was Sunday anyway, so it wasn’t like they had to go to school that morning. Just in case, he’d make a couple of phone calls to Mrs. Sakamoto, Nijima-san and Okumura-san to make sure they knew where their kids were…

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had the nagging feeling that something (or someone) was missing from the scene in the room upstairs…


End file.
